Open till dawn
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Matar excita, Bellatrix lo supo depués de su primer asesinato, como también supo que el sexo es cosa de dos, tres...o cuatro. Reto BellaLuciusNarcisaSnape Contiene Incesto, femslash y slash TERMINADO
1. Narcisa

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta locura. Estas cosas salen por aceptar retos imposibles jejejeje¿en qué hora acepté el reto de mi amiga Carly en los Story Weavers? Antes de nada, me excuso, no soy una pervertida jejeje, aunque últimamente escriba cosas raras (son los retos en los que me meto, tengo miedo de lo que me tocará en el reto por parejas ¡dios!) Como me iba a quedar muy largo, lo dividiré en tres capítulos (uno por cada personaje que se una a la fiesta jejejeje)**

**Por eso, antes de seguir leyendo advierto: **

**Este ff es fuerte, contiene incesto, slash y femslash (no se hasta que punto pero lo tendrá), así que si crees que vas a salir traumatizado, no lo leas, no quiero ser responsable.**

**Si por el contrario, lo lees y te gusta, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Es divertido escribir algo que nunca habrías escrito si no te lo hubieran propuesto **

**Por lo demás, el cuarteto del reto era Lucius/Snape/Bellatrix/Narcisa así que…¡agarraos que vienen curvas! Además, acepté la sugerencia de Joanne de hacerlo desde el POV de Bellatrix (o sea, en primera persona) y es realmente divertido XDDDDD. Y el título… no digo nada… es la traducción de su título real en español (si sois un poco avispados lo pillaréis al vuelo ;-D si no, lo aclaro en el siguiente capítulo jejeje)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son todos de JK y WB así que, desgraciadamente, no gano nada con esto (ojalá lo ganara jejeje)**

**Y bueno, a los que me leen habitualmente: no, no me estoy convirtiendo en escritora de relatos eróticos ¬¬ (XDDDDDDDD)**

**NARCISA**

Me gusta matar. Y no solo me gusta, me excita en todos los sentidos. La primera vez creí que se debía a la tensión acumulada en mi cuerpo, a la adrenalina desatada por ver como era capaz de matar con sólo pronunciar dos simples palabras, de ver los ojos de mi víctima suplicando y saber que tenía su vida en mis manos. No hay ninguna sensación comparable con eso, ese momento de supremacía y poder es como un orgasmo psicológico. Y eso es algo que he conseguido confirmar a lo largo de muchos asesinatos. La primera vez, como la primera vez en todo, fue la más intensa, por eso de la curiosidad de lo desconocido, pero como en todo, la práctica hace al experto, y yo soy una experta torturando y matando y se manejar ese momento para mi propio disfrute.

Ahora, después de muchos años, me divierte recordar como fue aquella primera vez. A veces me río de mi misma pensando en que debería haber hecho esto o haber dicho lo otro, con el tiempo he aprendido que es mucho mejor dejarse llevar por los impulsos, lo hacen todo menos monótono. Aunque en aquella primera vez ya demostré con creces a lo que aspiraba y quizás también me dejé llevar por demasiados impulsos…

Yo tenía entonces veinte años y era la noche de mi prueba de lealtad como ingreso en los mortífagos. No fui la única, aquel día también era la iniciación de dos antiguos compañeros de colegio; Severus Snape y Rabastan Lestrange. Me habría gustado no tener que compartir protagonismo con ellos en aquel día tan especial, pero de todas formas, destaqué por méritos propios así que, supongo que eso es lo único que contaba para mí.

No íbamos acompañados por nadie más, sólo nosotros, los aspirantes. Formaba parte de la demostración de valor y lealtad, además de una medida de seguridad, en el caso de que la misión saliera mal, ningún mortífago oficial se vería implicado, asumiendo nosotros mismos las consecuencias. Pero nada iba a salir mal, no al menos por mi parte, de eso estaba segura.

Llegamos a la casa de nuestras víctimas. A la vez nos colocamos las máscaras y entramos por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Todo estaba oscuro. Seguramente dormirían, lo cual me resultó ligeramente molesto. No sería divertido si no oponían resistencia. Esta vez, los elegidos eran una familia de sangres sucia; un auror, su esposa y el hijo de ambos.

– Dejadme a mí al padre.- dije notando la impaciencia en mi interior. Quería llevarme el mayor de los méritos, la víctima más difícil.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a los dormitorios. Fuimos abriendo las puertas para averiguar donde se encontraban. Rabastan encontró la habitación del hijo, y nos hizo una señal de que continuáramos nosotros. Para mi gran decepción, en el dormitorio principal sólo estaba la mujer. Dejé allí a Snape y busqué desesperadamente al hombre. Sentía tal cúmulo de sensaciones agolpadas que si no encontraba a nadie a quien matar, explotaría. Era lógico, llevaba años esperando ese momento.

Recorrí la casa entera hasta llegar al sótano, una débil luz se escurría por las rendijas de la puerta. Sonreí. Pero ya estaba demasiado impaciente como para pensar lo que hacer, así que abrí la puerta de golpe y el hombre, sentado en un sillón, se giró bruscamente al oír la risa que salió involuntariamente de mi interior. Un cosquilleo me recorría el cuerpo, notaba como me palpitaba todo y sentía cada vez más y más calor. La varita temblaba en mi mano, pero no por miedo o indecisión, sino de ganas contenidas.

El hombre trató de levantarse, pero no le dejé. Con un movimiento de varita hice que cayera al suelo sin que consiguiera coger su propia varita. Avancé rápidamente y coloqué un pie sobre su mano, descargando todo mi peso sobre él. La otra mano palpaba inútilmente el suelo. Volví a reír y paré aquel patético gesto con un Cruciatus.

Era la primera vez que usaba esa maldición. Con el tiempo llegué a preferirla al Avada Kedavra, es más reconfortante porque si la dominas bien, puedes hacer morir de dolor. Mientras el hombre sufría el dolor de mi maldición, aún tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que era un pie de mujer el que le hacía añicos la mano.

– ¿Una mujer!- consiguió decir el hombre.

– Sí, vas a tener el privilegio de morir a manos de la primera mujer mortífaga. ¿No es excitante? A mí, al menos, me lo parece.- dije siendo totalmente sincera.

Estaba diciendo la verdad. Al ver al hombre sufrir por el dolor que yo le estaba provocando, su piel sudando por el vano intento de luchar y sus ojos suplicantes identifiqué la sensación que tuve al entrar a la habitación. Estaba excitadísima, y me pareció muy gracioso. Entonces oí pasos a mis espaldas. Sin dejar de apuntar con la varita, miré por encima de mi hombro. No lo podía reconocer con la máscara y la túnica, pero supe que ya habían terminado su trabajo y que no debía demorarme más. ¡Qué rabia! Lo estaba disfrutando tanto…

Así que encadené la maldición asesina al Cruciatus, sin darle un segundo de respiro a mi víctima. Qué fácil era. Me giré hacia mi compañero, que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, acercándome lentamente. En ese momento me daba igual si se trataba de Snape o Rabastan, lo único que importaba era que era un hombre y que la escenita me había puesto muy caliente. Me rocé un poco contra él, como una gatita cariñosa y luego llevé mi mano a su entrepierna sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar. La sola imagen de mi compañero con la túnica y la máscara de mortífago y el saber que él también acababa de matar a un hombre, aunque seguramente de forma más apresurada que yo, sólo aceleraba mis ansias. Lo tomé del pecho y lo empujé hasta el sillón que ocupaba mi víctima cuando llegué. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, subiéndome la túnica hasta la mitad del muslo. Arranqué mi máscara y la tiré al suelo, inclinándome sobre su cuello, besándolo. Ambos llevábamos impregnado el imperceptible olor de la muerte, pero para mí era como una especie de hormona que te incita sexualmente. Sin mirarle, me deshice de su máscara, tampoco miré al besarle en los labios para introducir mi lengua en su boca de forma violenta. Me correspondió de igual manera. Tal vez no fuera yo la única que estaba excitada aquella noche.

La voz de Rabastan nos interrumpió. Por eliminación, el que estaba sentado en el sillón era Snape.

– ¿Qué estáis haciendo? No es momento para tonterías. ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!-dijo Rabastan.

Comprendí a qué se refería. A través de una de las ventanas altas del sótano se podía ver un resplandor verdoso. Seguramente Rabastan habría conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa y no tardarían en acudir los aurores. Por un momento pensé en desobedecer, no podía esperar a que llegara la próxima misión, pero no eran las órdenes de Rabastan las que desobedecería si me quedaba, sino las órdenes de mi Señor, y yo quería que se llevara una buena impresión de mí en mi iniciación.

Minutos después estábamos de vuelta en el lugar habitual de reunión de los mortífagos, una enorme mansión hechizada para ser ilocalizable. Fuimos recibidos con una ovación, y entonces, comenzó la fiesta.

Puede parecer raro, pero sí, los mortífagos hacemos fiestas. Como todo el mundo, celebramos las cosas cuando salen bien, y en aquel caso concreto, había una razón mayor; la misión había salido bien y además significaba la confirmación de tres nuevos mortífagos. En seguida comenzó a correr el alcohol y algunas pociones prohibidas. Era inevitable que te acosaran con preguntas, o que te comenzaran a contar historias de misiones pasadas. Yo atendía a todo el que se acercaba a mí, no quería ser una homenajeada descortés, pero era inevitable que buscara a Rodolphus con la mirada. Poco después de llegar, mi prometido se acercó a darme la enhorabuena, pero en seguida se alejó a conversar con Rabastan. Me fastidió mucho, aún seguía muy excitada y esperaba que me acompañara a alguno de los dormitorios de la mansión. Estaba enfadada. Ni siquiera me importó que Rabastan pudiera contarle que nos había visto a Snape y a mí enrollándonos, si Rodolphus no estaba disponible cuando lo necesitaba, no tendría problemas en buscarme otro. De todas formas, ya no me hacía falta Rodolphus para nada, ya era mortífaga oficial y eso era lo único que yo buscaba de él.

Una voz femenina hizo que apartara mi malhumorada vista de Rodolphus. Era Narcisa. Me quedé sorprendida un instante. ¿Qué hacía allí Narcisa? Ella pareció entender mi confusión y me lo aclaró.

– No podía perderme la fiesta de tu iniciación. Lucius me lo comentó y le insistí en que me trajera. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero tuvo que aceptarlo, eres mi hermana.- dijo Narcisa, luego añadió en voz baja y con voz picarona.- No quería que viniera porque dice que causaría una revolución entre tantos hombres pervertidos faltos de mujeres.

Tuve que reírme por aquello. ¿Hombres pervertidos faltos de mujeres¿dónde están cuando los necesito?

– Yo creo que tiene razón. ¿No has visto los ojos lujuriosos con los que te miran los de allí?- dije yo, bromeando, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de si donde había señalado había algún grupo y menos aún si miraban lujuriosamente.

– Ay, Bella, no me digas eso, que me pongo colorada. Pero tienes razón… ¡Por Merlín! Nunca imaginé que Snape me mirara con ojos lujuriosos.- dijo Narcisa con tono escandalizado.

En seguida giré la vista hacia donde Narcisa miraba. Era cierto. Pero podía asegurar que Snape no miraba a Narcisa sino a mi, claro que, ella no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido un rato antes.

– Apuesto a que somos la fantasía sexual de muchos hombres, dos Blacks, juntas… Ni en sus mejores sueños…- dije yo.

– ¡Bella! No me digas esas cosas.

– ¡Es la verdad! Ya verás.- dije acercándome a ella, casi rozando sus labios, enredando una mano en su pelo para atraerla hacia mi.

No tenía intención de besarla ni mucho menos, sólo quería provocar a Snape ya que parecía haberse quedado con ganas de continuar, pero el aliento cálido de Narcisa sobre mis labios casi me hace perder el control. Me separé bruscamente de ella, antes de hacer algo equivocado. Mi hermana me miraba desconcertada. Traté de tranquilizarle con una sonrisa y un débil "shhh". Mirando de reojo hacia Snape, hice un guiño a Narcisa, en señal de que me siguiera el juego. La tomé de la mano, y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios, descaradamente lancé una mirada incitadora por encima de mi hombro.

– ¡Bella¿a qué juegas? Lucius y Rodolphus están aquí, van a pensar cosas raras.-dijo Narcisa con voz asustada.

– Cállate. ¿No ves que es solo una broma?- dije apretándole aún más la mano.

Con gesto resignado, Narcisa se limitó a seguirme hasta la zona de los dormitorios, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas temerosas por encima de su hombro, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, salvo que en mi rostro había una calculada sonrisa traviesa.

Sin dudarlo, la conduje dentro de uno de los dormitorios de invitados de la planta superior, dejando la puerta ligeramente entornada a propósito. Nadie, excepto el interesado, iba a seguirnos hasta allí. Desde la parte superior de la escalera, yo había comprobado que Rodolphus seguía hablando con Rabastan, y Lucius… pues no me había dado tiempo a buscarlo con la mirada, pero seguramente estuviese entretenido también. Todos parecían estar pasándoselo bien, y el murmullo y las risas que se oían en el primer piso así lo confirmaban.

Entonces giré mi vista hacia Narcisa. Estaba en medio de la habitación mirándome con incomprensión. En sus ojos había ese halo de inocencia que aún conservaba. Era algo que me chocó en ese momento y nunca me había parado a analizar.

Ser inocente no era un rasgo Black. Yo nunca lo fui. Regulus, tampoco, ni siquiera Sirius y Andrómeda con sus estúpidos ideales lo eran. No podía achacarlo a su juventud, a pesar de que Narcisa apenas hubiera cumplido los dieciocho años, yo a su edad no era ni mucho menos inocente. Quizás se debiera a su condición de hermana menor consentida y su infancia sobreprotegida.

Me acerqué a ella, que seguía mirándome fijamente. En mi mirada, un claro gesto de compasión. Para otros, la inocencia puede ser una virtud, pero para mi es un defecto.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo Narcisa con voz asustada, cuando llegué a estar frente a ella. Una caricia lastimosa sobre su suave mejilla.

– Te queda mucho por aprender de la vida y me da lástima de ti al pensar que lo que encuentres sea demasiado duro.- dije rozando mi mano de nuevo en su mejilla.

– Vaya, habló la gran experimentada que es dos años mayor que yo.- dijo Narcisa, apartando mi mano de su cara, con claro tono sarcástico.

– Por favor, no te compares conmigo. Estás muy lejos de ser como yo.

Me acerqué un poco más hacia ella. Sus delicados cabellos rubios, su aroma, su piel blanca y sus ojos de niña… Me hacía sentir unas ganas urgentes de despertarla y llevarla al mundo real. No por maldad, sino como un favor hacia ella.

– ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí?- dijo Narcisa, incomodada por mi proximidad.

– Para jugar.- dije yo, enredando mis dedos de forma cuidadosa con un mechón de pelo que le caía delante de la oreja. Sonreí mientras miraba de reojo la puerta entreabierta. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

Narcisa estaba paralizada por mis palabras, cosa que agradecí, porque de lo contrario habría tenido que retenerla a la fuerza para que no huyera de la habitación.

– Creía que habías dicho que era una broma.- dijo Narcisa con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero sin reaccionar a mis caricias sobre su pelo.

– Lo es.

– ¡No te entiendo! No se qué es lo que te propones ni qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto.- dijo Narcisa, su piel más pálida de lo normal, sus labios apetitosos abiertos en una mueca de disgusto. Verla en tal estado de confusión era casi irresistible.

– Eres demasiado inocente… pero afortunadamente, es algo que tiene solución.- dije yo, deslizando mi mano desde su pelo hasta su nuca, asiéndola firmemente.

Era extraño que segundos antes, en pleno salón de fiestas, cuando estuve a punto de besarla, pensara que era algo equivocado. Sólo había sido una provocación hacia Snape para satisfacer mis deseos sexuales, en ningún momento había pensado en involucrar a Narcisa en eso, pero los acontecimientos se habían sucedido de esta forma y, a decir verdad, no aparentaba ser una mala opción. Mi mente iba a mil revoluciones en un pervertido plan imaginario. Narcisa solo había sido un cebo para atraer a Snape, pero de repente se había convertido en parte del juego. Y esa idea perversa… sólo había conseguido aumentar mi excitación.

La atraje hacia mí y la besé en los labios. Su boca estaba apretada de tal forma que mi lengua chocaba contra sus dientes, impidiéndome el paso. En un gesto brusco, tomé su mano y la llevé a mi entrepierna bajo el vestido para que notara la humedad que me estaba consumiendo. Apartó su mano rápidamente, alejándome de ella con un empujón.

– ¡Bella, estás enferma!- dijo limpiándose con asco los labios mojados por mi saliva.

Yo sólo podía reír.

– No sabes lo excitante que es matar a alguien.- dije saboreando mis labios con la lengua.

Con un gesto airado, Narcisa se alejó unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero tuve tiempo de retenerla antes de que se fuera. Me miró con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y la indignación. Supe que con aquello, había caído una primera capa de ingenuidad, y me felicité por ello.

– Si estás caliente ve a por Rodolphus, seguro que estará complacido de ayudarte en eso.- escupió Narcisa.

– Rodolphus no entra en mis planes hoy.- dije yo con gesto travieso, mirando mis uñas.

Narcisa me miraba ahora con cara de extrema sorpresa. Deduje que mi afirmación le había chocado demasiado. Pobre Narcisa… tan inocente que aún cree en el amor y la fidelidad.

– Pero ¡es tu prometido! No me estarás insinuando que tu…

– Por lo que veo, intuyo que nunca le has sido infiel a Lucius.- dije yo con una risa casi histérica.

– ¡No! Es mi prometido, jamás haría eso, ni tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.- dijo Narcisa claramente escandalizada.

– ¡Despierta¿crees que Lucius te es fiel? No me hagas reír, por favor, Rodolphus me ha contado sus peripecias, no sólo con mujeres, con hombres también, las fiestas mortífagas… Creía que sabías a qué se refería Lucius cuando te dijo que había muchos hombres pervertidos faltos de mujeres aquí.

Narcisa se llevó una mano al pecho. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Yo sabía que con cada palabra había ido rompiendo en trozos su inocencia. Lo hacía por su bien.

– Estás mintiendo, lo se.- dijo Narcisa entre sollozos, incapaz de aceptar la cruda realidad.

– No te mentiría para hacerte llorar. Es la verdad.- dije yo, abrazándola de forma cariñosa, intentando reconfortarla con ese acto por la dureza de mis palabras.

Narcisa estaba demasiado traumatizada como para rechazarme, y se puso a llorar sobre mi hombro.

– ¿Y no te importa que Rodolphus también… en esas fiestas…?- dijo Narcisa, como si con esa frase intentara devolverme el dolor que yo le había causado.

– Me da igual lo que haga Rodolphus mientras me satisfaga cuando lo necesito. Sólo es sexo y no hay que ser egoísta con el placer.

– ¡El sexo es amor!- dijo Narcisa.

– ¡El amor no existe, Narcisa!- dije yo, apartándola de mi hombro y colocándola frente a mi, como si mi mirada hiciera que comprendiese de una vez esas palabras.

Hubo un instante en que se quedó callada. Las lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas. Tal vez estuviera analizando si amaba a Lucius. Deseé que no fuera así ya que la decepción sería aún mayor si llegaba a esa conclusión.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, fue ella quien me besó a mí. Sus labios, salados por las lágrimas, tomaron a los míos con pasión. Su lengua entró en mi boca sin resistencia y le dejé que se desquitara conmigo, la dejé que por una vez en su vida tuviera el control de algo. Sus dedos se entrelazaban con mi largo cabello y yo, la dejé que me utilizara como quisiera, no quería asustarla tomando ninguna iniciativa.

Probablemente, esos segundos de reflexión la habían llevado a la realidad de que Lucius no la amaba. Notaba en sus besos el sabor de la venganza, pero me daba igual, yo no estaba en condiciones de exigir sentimientos en ese momento. Yo estaba excitadísima y Narcisa, resentida, no había ningún problema en aceptarlo.

Me sentí complacida de haber sido yo la que retirara de Narcisa el tupido velo de la ingenuidad, e intuía que una nueva Narcisa había nacido. Una Narcisa que trataría de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y yo lo veía bien. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo bien si eran sus manos las que se deshacían de mi vestido y acariciaban mis pechos? No era justo que Lucius, casi diez años mayor que ella, arrastrara a sus espaldas años de experiencia y numerosas conquistas mientras que ella, hermosa como nadie, echaba a perder su gran potencial con un papel de inocente y virginal prometida.

Sus besos cada vez eran más fogosos, recorrían mi cuello para luego volver a mis labios, hinchados por sus mordiscos y sus besos desenfrenados. Acaricié la piel de su escote, suave y ligeramente húmeda y cálida, tal vez por la excitación o por la rabia, me daba igual. Deshice los primeros botones de su elegante vestido, facilitándome el acceso hacia su pecho. Ya me había cansado de permanecer pasiva, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Recorrí con la lengua su escote hasta llegar a su pecho, liberándolo del sujetador y besándolo, notándolo endurecerse bajo mis labios. Sus manos enredadas en mi pelo, me atraían más hacia ellos. Un débil gemido escapó de sus labios cuando tracé delicados círculos con mi lengua alrededor de su pezón sonrosado y duro. Una de sus manos, recorriendo mi contorno, elevó la tela del vestido y acarició mis muslos.

No sabía en quien pensaba Narcisa mientras todo aquello ocurría. Tal vez estuviera pensando en Lucius, imaginando que la amaba sólo a ella, o quizás estuviera pensando en otra persona, alguien a quien siempre deseó y nunca, hasta ese momento, habría pensado que era posible tener. Ahora era libre y podía tener a quien quisiera. Pero a mi, no me importaba en quien pensara, tal vez incluso fuera en mi, lo que me importaba era que fuese quien fuese quien ocupaba las fantasías de Narcisa, yo era la que lo estaba disfrutando.

Mi vestido había desaparecido, y su mano se deslizaba entre mis muslos, para notar de nuevo la humedad de mi ropa interior. Un mordisco en su pezón y un gemido de su boca.

Unos irónicos aplausos desde el umbral de la puerta.

– Nunca creí que llegaría a ver esto algún día.

La puerta fue cerrada a conciencia, lentamente. Narcisa y yo nos separamos de repente al oír al intruso. En el rostro de mi hermana, una mirada confusa y culpable, pero en el mío, una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me mordía el labio inferior en un gesto insinuante.

**Ohhhhh XDDDDDDD ya estoy esperando los howlers jijiji.**

**Espero no haberos traumatizado mucho (seguro que si ¬¬) y una vez más "¡yo no soy responsable de mis actos! Bella me obligó a aceptar el reto"**

**Besitos y please, dejadme reviews que me hacen ilu **


	2. Lucius

**¡Hola!**

**No debería estar haciendo esto ¬¬, pero es que estoy muy cansada de estudiar y me pedía el cuerpo escribir jejeje. **

**Pos nada, aquí traigo el capítulo 2. Admito que ADORO este ff, y pensar que cuando acepté el reto creía que iba a ser un PWP y poco más, y resulta que le estoy encontrando un argumento muy chulo (ya veréis en el cap 3)**

**Espero que os guste lo que traigo hoy, y bueno, creo que me pasé un poco asustando al personal con las advertencias del primer capítulo, creo que no es tan fuerte como lo pinté. El femslash no se si llegará a algo más que lo del primer capítulo y el slash es muy livianito, así que nada, que soy un poco exagerada, aunque tenía que decirlo, eso de ver a dos hermanas juntas podía ser causa de shock para alguna gente jejejeje.**

**LUCIUS**

Aquella frase y el tono de su voz fueron suficientes para que Narcisa comprendiera que yo no le había mentido acerca de Lucius. Incluso para mí fue todo un descubrimiento. No es que pensara que al encontrarnos montaría un numerito de celos, ya que desde siempre había observado un halo lascivo en su mirada cuando Narcisa y yo estábamos juntas, pero nunca imaginé que reaccionara de esa forma tan primaria.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de ocultar mi cuerpo semi desnudo. No lo hice a conciencia para que pareciese una provocación descarada, una invitación, sino porque estaba más ocupada en observar la reacción de mi hermana.

Fue algo ridículo y triste a la vez. Narcisa, en cuanto oyó la voz de Lucius, se separó de mí bruscamente y se apresuró a intentar colocarse de nuevo el vestido en su sitio. Un pudor innecesario que reflejaba que se estaba escondiendo de alguien que para ella era ahora un extraño.

Por lo visto, Lucius también encontró ridícula esa reacción, riéndose, pero era incapaz de entrever la segunda lectura del acto.

- Por mí podéis seguir por donde lo habíais dejado.- dijo Lucius sentándose en un sillón que había en una esquina, resguardándose en la penumbra como un observador anónimo.

Me giré hacia Narcisa, esperando un gesto de su parte. Yo no tenía ningún problema con la propuesta de Lucius, más bien me pareció una idea estupenda, pero necesitaba la respuesta de Narcisa. Aunque la sugerencia me atrayera, no podía obligarla a hacerlo. Me sentía en deuda con ella, en sólo un momento había derrumbado el mundo en que vivía, yo le había iluminado un camino y la decisión de seguirlo era sólo suya.

Mi hermana no dijo nada. Sus ojos, antes dulces, ahora rebosaban furia perdidos en la sombra donde se adivinaba que se encontraba Lucius. Me miró e inmediatamente le cambió la expresión de sus ojos, destelleantes a juego con una amarga sonrisa ladeada. Se acercó hacia mí lentamente, me tomó de la cintura y me besó con fuerza animal, devorándome mientras que yo casi pierdo el equilibrio. Respondí a sus besos demandantes con igual fuerza, mis labios y mi lengua casi doloridos. Un gemido desde la sombra y Narcisa me apartó con la misma brusquedad con la que me había reclamado.

Mientras me dejaba a un lado para acercarse a su prometido, me sentí muy orgullosa del efecto que yo había causado en ella. Podía imaginar el bullir de su sangre, una sangre igual a la mía pero recién despierta, aún inexperta pero prometedora.

Lucius pareció reconocer en ella por primera vez el peligro. Sus ojos grises y su piel blanca más Blacks que nunca a la vez que el hombre se levantaba apresuradamente del sillón. Tuve que ahogar un grito de emoción al verlo acorralado.

- ¿Tan poco te importo que te pones cachondo mirando a tu prometida poniéndote los cuernos?- dijo Narcisa, luchando por mantenerse firme y que las lágrimas no la delatasen.

- Cissy…- murmuró Lucius tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡No me llames Cissy!- gritó Narcisa, perdiendo los nervios. Las lágrimas estallando a borbotones y golpeando con los puños el pecho de Lucius.- Te importo una mierda. Ni un atisbo de celos viéndome con otra mujer, ¡con mi hermana! Y encima tienes la desfachatez de perdirnos que lo hagamos para ti.

- Narcisa…

- ¡Cállate!- Lucius agarró a Narcisa de las muñecas para impedir que siguiera golpeándole, pero ella seguía forcejeando.

- No sé por qué estás así, debería ser yo quien te estuviera reprochando.- dijo Lucius sorprendido y temeroso.

- Pero no lo estás porque eres un falso, un pervertido que se asegura una prometida inocente mientras se tira a todo bicho viviente que se cruza a su paso. No tienes nada que reprocharme, Lucius.

Lucius me miró inmediatamente. Pude sentir el rencor de su mirada en mi piel, y él pudo sentir la satisfacción de mi risa en sus oídos.

- Puta, estarás contenta…- murmuró Lucius haciendo clara referencia hacia mí.

- Mucho, no puedes imaginar cuánto.- dije yo con una maligna sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Le vas a hacer caso?- dijo Lucius.

Ahora intentaba dejarme por mentirosa. Qué divertido.

- Te ha contado todas esas patrañas porque está resentida. Sabe que Rodolphus tiene relaciones con otros mortífagos.- dijo Lucius a la desesperada.

- ¿Resentida por eso?- dije yo riendo con fuerza.- Qué poco me conoces, Lucius. Sé perfectamente con quien se acuesta Rodolphus, entre ellos tú, por cierto.

Lucius se atragantó al oír aquella verdad en presencia de Narcisa, la miró para que ésta le dijera que no me creía, pero en su lugar, Narcisa, aún llorando, le besó en los labios. Lucius le correspondió, ambos fundiéndose en un beso ardiente. Mi hermana le acariciaba sensualmente y él la abrazaba como si quisiera con ello hacerla olvidar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pensaba que aquello era un beso de reconciliación.

Pero era de venganza.

Nuevamente, Narcisa se apartó de Lucius dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?- preguntó Lucius, desesperado por no haber oído el perdón de Narcisa de sus labios.

- No eres mi dueño, Lucius.- dijo Narcisa, desafiante. Luego bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna de su prometido, que ella se había encargado de estimular durante el beso con caricias estudiadas. Y luego, me miró a mí.- Puedes follártela si quieres, no me importa. Sólo pregúntale si ella quiere, claro. Hoy aquí mandamos nosotras.

Me quedé tan sorprendida como Lucius. No me paré a pensar, no me pregunté si alguna vez me atrajo la idea de acostarme con Lucius. Lo único que reaccionó en mí fueron mis piernas abriéndose, sentada al borde de la cama. El elegido en mi noche de extrema excitación iba a ser alguien totalmente inesperado.

Sin querer, a Lucius se le escapó un sonido gutural al verme abrir las piernas despacio, pero no me respondió con palabras. No al menos en ese momento. Se volvió a Narcisa, que me sonreía lascivamente desde la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas, Narcisa?- volvió a preguntar insistente.

- En busca de alguien a quien sí le importe.- dijo Narcisa, preguntándome con la mirada.

Sabía a qué se refería, y por supuesto, asentí. La cosa mejoraba por momentos.

- Dile que las dos le estamos esperando, no podrá negarse.- contesté.

Mi respuesta era innecesaria, habría bastado con que yo hubiera asentido, pero lo dije nada más por ver cómo le hervía la sangre de celos a Lucius.

Narcisa abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada. Lucius estaba paralizado. Me levanté de la cama, acercándome a él, sabiendo que no sería capaz de moverse de allí a menos que yo hiciera algo.

- ¿Celoso?- dije yo, rodeándolo y colocándome a su espalda, acercando mi boca a su oído para susurrarle palabras envenenadas.- Es lo justo, Lucius. Habrías aceptado que Narcisa se acostara conmigo porque te excita vernos a las dos. ¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubieses enterado? Para tí la diferencia radica en que estés o no estés tú presente. Eso se llama egoísmo, Lucius. ¿Tiene el mismo valor para tí que Narcisa se acueste con otro hombre, y si estás tú presente ¿sería válido?

- Sabes bien que Narcisa no se va a acostar con ningún otro hombre.- dijo Lucius, intentando apartar mis labios de su oído.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dije yo, rozándome contra su cuerpo mientras buscaba colocarme frente a frente.- Sería lo justo ¿no?

- ¡No estamos hablando de justicia!- gritó Lucius- ¡estamos hablando de que mi prometida va a acostarse con otro hombre!

- Delante de tus propios ojos, además.- dije yo. Rocé mi mano con su mejilla, como si fuese algo muy frágil, luego deslicé mis dedos a lo largo de su pecho. Sus latidos me golpeaban, acelerados.- ¿Te pone nervioso probar tu propia medicina? No temas, puede que incluso te guste.

No hizo nada por interrumpir mi contacto, como si no estuviera sintiendo mis caricias que poco a poco iban desabotonando su túnica. Le miré a los ojos, reclamando atención y vi que tenía la mirada perdida y la expresión triste. Entonces, dejé de recorrer su torso con la yema de los dedos y se giró hacia mí.

- Nunca la había visto así.- su voz destilaba miedo y culpabilidad.

- Claro que no. Hoy ha nacido una nueva Narcisa y más te vale que te vayas acostumbrando.- dije, haciendo notar la satisfacción que sentía por ello.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- se giró para agarrarme por los hombros, buscando en mi alguien a quien culpar de sus infidelidades.

- No me mires así. Si Narcisa se convierte en un monstruo ávido de sexo es sólo culpa tuya. Yo sólo le he abierto los ojos, pero podría haber sido cualquiera. Tus aventuras son ampliamente conocidas.

- No te he preguntado eso. Sólo quiero saber por qué lo has hecho.- dijo Lucius.

El tono de su voz sonaba calmado, artificial, pero sus uñas clavándose en mi piel delataba que exigía una respuesta. Por un momento, no supe qué contestar, pero en seguida supe que la verdad dolería más que cualquiera de los cientos de motivos que podía haber alegado. Hacía tiempo que le tenía ganas a Lucius y estaba disfrutando muchísimo haciéndole sufrir.

- Lo hice porque surgió la oportunidad.

La presión de las manos sobre mis hombros aflojaron un poco para luego apretarme con más fuerza.

- No te creo. Eres lo suficientemente retorcida como para haber estado planeando esto desde hace tiempo para algún beneficio.- dijo Lucius.

Tuve que reírme. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

- Te repito que surgió la oportunidad. Simplemente me pareció el momento perfecto para hacerla despertar. Siempre le sobró ingenuidad y le faltó malicia para ser una Black perfecta.

- ¿Una Black perfecta como tú?- dijo Lucius con ironía.

- Por supuesto.

- Te aprovechaste de la admiración que ella siente por ti. Sabes que siempre quiso ser como tú y ahora pretendes convertirla en tu marioneta.- dijo Lucius mirándome con odio.

- Puede ser, pero eso sólo fueron motivos secundarios.- dije yo, apartando sus manos de mis hombros, haciendo que al caer rozaran mis pechos a propósito.

- ¿Y se puede saber cual fue el gran motivo?

- Quería acostarme con ella y por eso la incité contándole tus infidelidades. Como has visto, dio resultado.- dije. Un gesto provocativo y una sonrisa lujuriosa aparecieron de repente.- Oh, pero no creas. A diferencia de ti, no es algo con lo que hubiera estado soñando desde hacía tiempo. Sólo fue casualidad.

- Tu propia hermana… eres una enferma, una sádica.- murmuró Lucius, apartándose de mí como si tuviese algo contagioso.

- Hace un rato te veía mucho más complacido con esa idea.- dije, y en un instante había roto la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.

Estaba frente a él, mirándole con ojos seductores. Mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, y elevé la mirada para mostrarle mis labios humedecidos y necesitados.

- No te culpo por tus infidelidades. Hoy mismo he descubierto lo excitante que es matar, habría querido hacerlo allí mismo, cuando aún sentía la adrenalina en mi piel, pero mi fantasía se frustró.- mi voz era un susurro cálido a lo largo de su cuello.

Lucius permanecía inmóvil, sin decir nada. Cuando alcancé la altura de su boca, reaccionó. En lugar de besarme como yo esperaba, me apartó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Su expresión era muy rara, y yo no sabía si se debía a mi provocación o a lo que acababa de decir.

- Das asco. ¡A nadie en su sano juicio le excita sexualmente matar a alguien!

- Pues llámame loca entonces.- dije yo, nada molesta por lo que me había dicho.- Quizás no lo entiendas porque no eres un buen mortífago. De hecho, nunca pensé que lo fueras.

- Mira, niña, no eres nadie para juzgarme.

- Ya me lo dirás dentro de unos años si soy alguien o no.

Se alejó haciendo el intento de salir de la habitación pero por alguna razón se quedó a medio camino.

- ¿Vas a perderte la apoteosis de Narcisa?- provoqué, pero no hizo falta, Lucius no llegó ni a tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando ya estaba de vuelta hacia mí.- ¿Por qué no te fuiste detrás de ella para detenerla, ¿no querías verla desplegar sus artes de seducción entre aquellos mortífagos que sí sienten verdaderamente…

Sus labios chocaron violentamente con los míos, callándome antes de acabar mi frase. Dejé que su lengua descargara sobre la mía toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Bajó por mi cuello como si buscara en mi piel la adrenalina que él decía no sentir, luego volvió a besarme, mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas en deshacerse de su túnica.

No lo había dicho, pero yo lo sabía. Sabía que no había abandonado la habitación porque estaba seguro de que Narcisa iba a hacerlo. No importaba que él la siguiera para impedirlo, sabía que lo haría en ese o en otro momento. Prefería ser testigo de lo que ella hiciera y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si Narcisa iba a serle infiel, sufriría viéndole con otra; conmigo.

Era cierto que Narcisa le había dado permiso para hacerlo, pero conociéndola, podría haber sido perfectamente un ataque de rabia, o no, quién sabe qué nuevos pensamientos estarían surgiendo en mi renovada hermana.

Yo, al menos, no pensaba desaprovechar lo que se me ofrecía. Noté cómo Lucius me elevaba haciendo que enroscara mis piernas sobre su cintura. Soltó una sonrisita al notar que su vientre se mojaba al contacto de mi ropa interior y yo, traviesa, sonreí besándole, evitando que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.

Avanzó sosteniéndome, ambos fundidos en un beso mucho más calmado que el primero, pero la calma murió al caer sobre el colchón de la enorme cama que nos esperaba. Yo no quería un amante atento que me deleitara con sensibles caricias, quería, o más bien, necesitaba, fuego. Había esperado demasiado ese día. Aparté las manos de Lucius que se afanaban en juguetear con mi sostén. Me lo quité directamente, sin preámbulos. Pareció comprender mi urgencia, porque, a pesar de que su mirada se detuvo en mis pechos, deseándolos, me recompensó desnudando completamente mi cuerpo. Yo esperaba impaciente, sin mover ni un solo músculo hasta que obtuviera lo que quería. Vi cómo Lucius se deshacía de su ropa interior. Invité abriendo de nuevo las piernas, pero en su lugar, Lucius me agarró de los tobillos y de un tirón me colocó tumbada al borde de la cama. Él, de pie frente a mi, sostuvo mis piernas hasta encontrar mis tobillos sobre sus hombros. Y me penetró de una embestida.

Grité. Por fin liberada de mi angustia. Aunque creía que aquello no sería suficiente. Quería más.

Se oían jadeos por ambas partes, segura de que los míos mucho más. El ritmo cada vez más rápido, mis gemidos cada vez más audibles.

No era sólo por lo que Lucius estaba haciendo. Debía sumar a eso ciertos pensamientos impuros que me sobrevinieron. Agarrada a las sábanas, abrí los ojos para mirar la enorme cama. Perfecta. Pronto no seríamos dos, sino cuatro.

Nunca había hecho un trío, pero un cuarteto sobrepasaba los límites de mi perversión. Estaba segura de que ni Severus ni Narcisa se negarían a que yo participara aunque fuera un poco. Estaba impaciente por ver lo que pasaría.

Se oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta y reconocí la voz de mi hermana. Iba a morir de excitación, si eso era posible. A punto del orgasmo y justo en ese momento entraban los invitados. Genial.

La puerta se abrió. Grité, gritó Lucius y una pincelada cálida cayó sobre mi pecho y mi vientre.

**Al final me quedó cortito el capítulo, pero bueno, si no habría tardado más en subirlo y creo que tiene lo justo que debe tener ¿no?**

**La verdad es que no se cómo lo he hecho. Cuando empecé el ff no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a ir el tema, al final me ha salido esto, Bella/Lucius en el cap 2 y cuarteto en el 3. Aunque no me gusta mucho Bella/Lucius he querido aprovechar porque quería meter alguna conversación entre ellos jejejeje.**

**Bueno, ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido ;-D**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Joanne Distte: ¡**Acertaste! Sips, era lucius jejeje. Ya sabes, últimamente estoy desarrollando una nueva obsesion por Narcisa (ya lo que me faltaba) aunque en este capítulo no ha salido mucho T.T Pero bueno, en el siguiente ya la tenemos de nuevo jejeje. Espero que me quede como quiero. ¡Besitos!

**Vicu Malfoy:** Pues ya ves, de todo un poco jejejeje. Espero que leas este y te guste. (La pobre Bella me salió en este ff todo un zorrón) ¡Besitos!

**Mariana8: **Me alegro que te gustara y aunque dices que te traumatizaste, dices que seguirás leyéndolo. Te invito a que leas el siguiente capítulo, porque a pesar de lo que parece el ff tiene una temática más compleja que las relaciones. ¡Besitos!

**Kris Hart: **¿A que película americana te recuerda? (a lo mejor es en general y no una en concreto) Bueno, gracias por decirme que escribo bien Ak se pone colorada y ya ves, al final el ff tiene más argumento de lo que parecía (al menos eso pretendo) ¡Besitos!

**Meilin Snape: **¡Qué bien que te pasaras por este ff también! Aunque todavía no sale Sev, pero tranquila que en el capítulo 3 lo tendremos en todo su esplendor jijijijiji. ¡Besitos!

**Carly McKinnon:** Al final era Luce sin su "perrillo faldero" XD, pero tranquila que en el 3 aparece Sev para rato ;-D Ya ves, soy una exagerada, creo que asusté a la peña con las advertencias jejejeje. A ver si te veo por el msn ¡Besitos!

**Black Berries Fairy: **Me alegro que te gustara y que te pasaras también por este ff. A mi me está gustando cada vez más. Me pondré a madurar bien las ideas del capítulo 3. Así que te imaginabas por qué era el título… XDDD ¡Besitos!

**Agus y Moony: **¿Sirius también? XD ya lo que le faltaba al ff ¡un quinteto! Tranquilas, mi amiga Carly propuso otro reto que era Lily/Sev/Sirius y estoy pensando si aceptarlo XD (aunque ahí falta Bellita T.T) ¡Besitos! (aún os debo el review pero es que no he leído ninguno aún, que no se me ha olvidado jejeje) ¡Besitos!

**Miss Andreina Snape: **Ay, no fue Sev, ya ves. Pero tranquilas, que nadie más que yo quiere que aparezca Sevy en el ff (es que la idea de Sev/Narcisa me inspira mucho últimamente XD) ¡Besitos!

**April Potter:** Palabras textuales tuyas "Qué depravación ¡Me encanta!" XDD si es que por algo somos sisters jejejeje. Pos nada, a ver cuando lees este y me dices que te parece. Creo que mucho más light de lo que lo pinté y con mas trasfondo ¿verdad? ¡Besitos!

**Bellatrix L Black: **Tranquila, no te culpo de mis loqueras jejejeje. Ya me basto yo solita con mis locuras XD. Por cierto, la frase de tu firma "la noble ancestral e incestuosa familia Black" ¡la adoro! Es como mi lema en la vida XD ¡Besitos!

**Marin Black: **Jejeje aquí quitando la inocencia del personal XD. No se a qué te referías con que las escenas podían haber sido mas "zarpadas". Ups, fallaste, no fue Sevy, pero es que necesita la conver de Bella con Luce y con Sevy por medio como que se me estropeaba la ideilla. ¡Besitos!

**Sophitia: **Me alegro que te gustara. He tardado un poquito en actualizar, sorry. ¡Besitos!

**Lily Dark Black: **Encantada de saludarte, he visto que me has mandado varios reviews pero esta es la primera que actualizo desde que los recibí. Me alegra que te gustara como manejo los personajes. Aquí faltó un poco de Narcisa, pero lo tendremos con creces en el tercero. ¡Besitos! (tengo que pasarme por alguno de tus ff ;-D)

**Euge Black: **¡Tu no te ruborices, mujer! Aquí estamos en confianza jejeje. Me alegro que te gustara, es un ff un poco raro, pero tiene más trasfondo del que aparenta. ¡Muchos besitos y gracias por el review!


	3. Snape

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí el último capítulo jejejeje.**

**Tengo que advertir que este capítulo contiene mucho mucho sexo, así que me resultaría imposible decir "si no quieres lemon sáltate hasta la siguiente línea" XDD. También advierto que hay un poquito de violencia, pero vaya, nada del otro mundo.**

**Aquí como la cosa se complica con cuatro personajes, pues como veréis, todo es mucho más confuso, cada uno con sus propias historias y una maraña de sentimientos enorme, espero haberme expresado lo bastante claro para que lo entendáis.**

**Otra cosita, hay pistas sobre cosas del 6º libro, pero muy sutiles, yo creo que alguien que no se lo haya leído ni lo notará ;-D**

**Bueno, os dejo con el último capítulo, y espero que os guste, al final, aunque sea un ff súper bestia (XDDD) me encanta como me quedó.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: SNAPE**

Aún con la piel palpitándome, me incorporé sobre los codos, clavando mi mirada en la puerta. Sonreí. Veía cómo Narcisa, agarrada del brazo de Snape, susurraba cosas a su oído, casi rozando sus labios contra su cuello, aproximándose a su cuerpo como una gatita cariñosa. Me habría gustado saber qué había hecho mi hermana para seducirle y llevarle hasta el dormitorio, aunque lo importante era que, fuera como fuese, lo había conseguido. Otro punto a su favor.

En seguida, Lucius se giró hacia la entrada, era evidente que sabía que era Narcisa quién había entrado, pero la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al descubrir quién era el acompañante que Narcisa había elegido. Su piel sudorosa brillaba a la tenue luz de la habitación, igual que sus ojos llenos de ira.

- ¿No te agrada la compañía?- dije yo, divertida al ver un halo de disgusto en sus ojos furiosos.- ¿Acaso crees que no está a la altura de mi hermana?

Era evidente que no. Tal vez Lucius había tratado de asumir lo que haría Narcisa, pero ver aproximarse lo inevitable estaba haciendo resurgir un sentimiento posesivo hacia ella. Seguramente, cualquier otro hombre que Narcisa pudiese haber elegido, le habría parecido igual de poco apropiado para ella.

Las caricias de Narcisa en seguida fueron paradas. Snape la apartó para mirarnos a Lucius y mí. Lucius hizo el intento de levantarse, despreocupándose de su desnudez, para entonces, ambos hombres se encontraban luchando por Narcisa con miradas egoístas. Narcisa y yo nos miramos, sonriéndonos al ver cómo trataban de reclamar lo que creían que les pertenecía. Y yo sabía que, en ese momento, la única dueña de Narcisa era yo.

- No me dijiste que estaría él.- dijo Severus, sin dejar de mirar a Lucius con ojos entrecerrados.

Narcisa se colocó frente a Snape, rozándole con su cuerpo deseado. Tampoco ella dejaba de mirar a Lucius cuando acarició el pecho de su nuevo amante.

- Es parte del juego, ¿no es así más divertido?- dijo, desabrochando los primeros botones de la túnica de Snape.

Me daba la impresión de que Narcisa no le había contado el motivo que la había llevado a reclamar su compañía. Snape había caído en sus redes sin saber que lo único que movía a Narcisa a desearle eran los celos y la rabia. Estaba bien. De todas formas, no era algo que se alejara de lo que en principio había planeado para él cuando pensé en utilizarle sólo para satisfacer mis deseos. Ninguna de las dos le amábamos, pero tenía que admitir que el motivo que movía a Narcisa a hacerlo era mucho más retorcido y, por tanto, excitante que el mío.

Ví cómo Snape se retorcía levemente, intentando evitar el contacto con Narcisa, aún perturbado por la presencia de Lucius, quien parecía estar a punto de asesinarle de un momento a otro si no fuera porque lo que veía le tenía paralizado.

- ¡Tranquilo!- dijo Narcisa, tratando de inmovilizarle con su propio cuerpo otra vez, haciendo el contacto más cercano.- No nos va a molestar. Me lo debe. ¿Verdad, Lucius, que te vas a quedar quietecito y no vas a perderte detalle?

Oh, dios mío. Me lo estaba pasando en grande. No creía que Narcisa aprendería tan rápido. Narcisa comenzó a lamerle el cuello, con pequeños toques primero para luego empezar a morderle y besarle. Snape cerró los ojos un momento, como si Narcisa le hiciera olvidar cualquier motivo para sentirse incómodo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante las húmedas caricias de mi hermana y un rubor repentino apareció en su pálida piel.

Lucius despertó de su estupefacción. Dispuesto a impedir aquello, se levantó para acercarse a la pareja. Yo me senté con las piernas cruzadas esperando impaciente lo que ocurriría. Nunca antes estar al margen me había resultado tan atractivo.

Narcisa se dio cuenta de la amenaza de Lucius, sin dejar de besar el cuello de Snape con ardor, se llevó una mano a la túnica y sacó su varita.

- No te atrevas a tocarme, desgraciado.- dijo con voz gutural, apuntándole firmemente. No había miedo en sus palabras sino decisión.- Un paso y te mato.

Se me erizó la piel al oírla.

Lucius retrocedió, indefenso sin su varita, sabiendo que Narcisa estaba dispuesta a maldecirle si se acercaba. Olvidando a Lucius, Narcisa trazó un lento camino con su lengua hasta los labios de Snape. Éste le correspondió sin dudarlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si besar a Narcisa hiciera que todo desapareciera a su alrededor. Ella, sin embargo, miraba a Lucius, deleitándose en dar lo mejor de ella en aquel beso, jugando con Snape a desatar la lujuria.

Lo consiguió, y no sólo en mí. Fue descendiendo, desabrochando la túnica negra de Snape, acompañando sus acciones con besos cálidos a lo largo de su piel, acabando de rodillas ante el cuerpo desnudo del hombre. Dedicó a Lucius lo que venía a continuación, brindándole la faena con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa. No significaba nada para ella, como pude ver en el despreocupado gesto de apartarse el pelo de la cara para colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Una vena palpitante lucía en las sienes de Lucius, estremeciéndose de horror al ver cómo Narcisa acariciaba el miembro de Snape, la espalda del hombre arqueándose levemente, los labios suaves de mi hermana recibiéndolo con lentitud premeditada. Él enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de Narcisa, no de forma viciosa, sino con delicadeza. Dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza y ví que se le erizaba la piel, olvidando todo, una lágrima tímida le delató al salir de uno de sus ojos cerrados. Era su sueño.

Tuve una revelación en ese momento. Él la amaba. Un contratiempo que no había tenido en cuenta. Supe que Narcisa tenía razón, un rato antes en el salón de fiestas, cuando me dijo que Snape la miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Y no la había creído pensando que me miraba a mí. Vinieron a mí cientos de ocasiones, donde creí que me devoraba con la mirada, y siempre estaba Narcisa a mi lado, siendo ella quien ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lo comprendí todo. Él haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, sólo bastaba que, fuera lo que fuera, saliera de sus labios deseados. Ante cualquier duda, muchos años después tuve la confirmación de aquello que descubrí aquel día. Arriesgó su vida sólo porque ella se lo pidió, no hicieron falta más que unas lágrimas desesperadas y sus labios sobre sus manos. Arrodillada frente a él, como aquella noche lejana que siempre recordaría.

Y mientras yo me convencía segundo a segundo de lo que acababa de descubrir, me preguntaba si ella y Lucius serían conscientes de lo que embargaba el corazón de Snape mientras Narcisa aceleraba el ritmo con sus labios.

Me convencí en seguida. Conocía a mi hermana demasiado bien. Ella jamás habría jugado con él, dándole falsas ilusiones con un amor inexistente. Otra vez más, había sido la casualidad, cuando yo le elegí a él en la casa de nuestras víctimas, porque podría haber sido perfectamente Rabastan sin que ello me hubiera echo desistir de mis propósitos. Casualidad, cuando pensé provocarle con gestos seductores en público en compañía de mi hermana. Casualidad, cuando Narcisa siguió mis instrucciones para incluirlo en su juego de venganza.

Miré a Lucius, inmóvil e impotente al borde de la cama. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para detenerla sin arriesgarse a ser atacado, y en el fondo sabía que era lo justo, era a lo que había accedido. Sorprendida, me di cuenta de que estaba excitado de nuevo. Sentí una pizca de envidia de Narcisa. Aunque ella no lo supiera, en aquella habitación había tres personas suspirando por sus besos. Yo nunca conseguiría aquello, no al menos de forma sincera y más allá del puro deseo sexual.

La mirada furiosa de Lucius seguía inconscientemente los vaivenes del cuello de mi hermana y los jadeos del afortunado Snape. Trató de impedir en un vano intento desesperado lo último que haría que su dignidad quedase por los suelos. Pero Narcisa apuntó de nuevo con su varita a la vez que sus labios quedaban manchados, blancos. Sonrió, levantándose, y con un gesto me invitó a acercarme. Mis piernas apenas respondían de la emoción.

Snape la abrazaba por la cintura, estrechándola en un abrazo posesivo, y yo me coloqué detrás de ella. Me sonrió, como si pidiera mi aprobación por lo que acababa de hacer. Le devolví la sonrisa, estaba muy satisfecha. Se giró levemente, sin deshacerse del abrazo de Snape, y me besó y no me importó que el sabor de Snape empañara sus labios. Le miré por encima del hombro de mi hermana, mostrándole que a ella no le importaba compartir conmigo sus logros, me devolvió una mirada incómoda, como si mi presencia en el juego personal que habían empezado entre los dos no fuera bienvenida por su parte. Arqueé una ceja, dándole a entender que no me importaba lo que pensara, yo estaba allí y Narcisa así lo quería. Ella era mi esclava, no la suya, haría lo que yo le dijera, no lo que él deseara. Mi mirada inquisidora sobre Snape se vio interrumpida por una agradable sensación. Narcisa hacía desaparecer el rastro de mi encuentro con Lucius, que no me había molestado por eliminar de mis pechos, ví que miraba a su prometido mientras lo hacía, ví que le provocaba haciendo de forma indirecta, sobre mi piel, lo que él deseaba que hiciera sobre la suya. Lucius parecía a punto de morir mientras la veía saborearle sin que él pudiera sentir nada pero yo sí.

- Como sigas así, vas a matarle.- murmuré al oído de Narcisa, refiriéndome a Lucius, a quien ella no había dejado de mirar.

- ¿Tú crees?- respondió, satisfecha por la tortura psicológica que le estaba infringiendo a su prometido.- Se lo merece.

- Y creo que tu amiguito no está muy contento con mi presencia.- dije, mirando a Snape por encima de Narcisa.

Narcisa me miró escéptica, como si le sorprendiese que algún hombre pudiera menospreciar mi presencia, más aún estando desnuda. Me halagó que pensara eso de mí.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Narcisa a Snape, extrañada, pero poniendo morritos, disgustada.

Snape se limitó a mirar mi cara sonriente.

- Te dije que estaría ella y creía que te atraía la idea.- dijo Narcisa, sorprendida al ver que la cara de Snape reflejaba lo que yo le había insinuado.- O las dos o ninguna.

Tuve que reírme al ver que Narcisa me obedecía a mí y también al ver que Snape sucumbiría a lo que ella propusiese. Como tratando de entablar un pacto de paz entre él y yo, Narcisa nos invitó a que nos besásemos por encima de su hombro.

Accede en seguida, obediente, porque no le importa lo que su amada le pida si con ello consigue tenerla para él aunque sea sólo un segundo más. Cualquier precio es poco al comparar una vida de sueños imposibles con la realidad de su sabor y la calidez de su cuerpo perfecto.

Y yo lo sé, cuando noto sus labios posarse sobre los míos, tímidos al principio, como también sé que cuando su lengua se entrelaza con la mía en una lucha pasional, mis cabellos oscuros se transforman en hilos dorados en su mente. Siento cómo mi hermana se escabulle de entre nosotros para permitir que nuestro beso avance, cada vez más profundo y desmedido. La mano de Snape se entrelaza en mi nuca, enredándose en mis cabellos, mojando mis labios y mi piel con besos ardientes que yo correspondo con igual deseo, pues Narcisa ha descendido, dejándonos libre el camino, y ahora vuelve a besar mis pechos como si hubiese olvidado que el brillo que luce sobre ellos se debe a sus besos de hace tan solo unos minutos.

Sus dedos blancos recorren mi espalda y acarician mi cintura a la vez que su mejilla ardiente se posa sobre mi vientre, abrazada a mí y a mis piernas. Yo me deshago en el beso que comparto con Snape, clavo mis uñas en su espalda, recibo sus mordiscos en mi cuello y me acomodo en su hombro, desvanecida al sentir unos labios dulces recorriendo mis muslos, unas manos delicadas aventurándose en la suavidad oscura de mi entrepierna. Los dedos de Snape tiran con fuerza de mi pelo, impidiéndome deleitarme con las caricias y besos inexpertos de mi hermana, callándome con un beso que me duele, porque no quiere oírme, no quiere compartirla conmigo. Apenas necesito unos roces tímidos de su lengua, un juego que en seguida le da miedo y sustituye por sus dedos no más atrevidos, para sentir que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremece en temblores de placer. Narcisa se levanta y me mira con inocencia culpable, yo la beso delicadamente en los labios, agradecida por su atrevimiento. Sé que no es nada comparable a lo que Rodolphus me tiene acostumbrada, pero esa noche Narcisa era la reina y cualquier cosa que hiciera, divina.

Miré a mi alrededor y ahogué una risa al recordar que teníamos espectadores. Narcisa volvía a reclamar la atención de su nuevo amante, besándole, deleitándonos con su bello cuerpo cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies con una suavidad elegante. Recordé a Lucius, que seguía excitado y petrificado sobre la cama, una expresión de deseo y horror en sus ojos claros. Cuando Narcisa tomaba una de las manos de Snape para llevarla a su pecho perfecto, recordé que lo que mi cuerpo reclamaba en esos momentos, nunca me lo podría dar Narcisa.

Me acerqué hacia el hombre rubio, una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en mis labios. Le empujé cuando trató de hacerme a un lado, intentando mirar algo a mis espaldas que mi figura le impedía ver. Miré por encima de mi hombro, curiosa, y vi perlas rojas salir de los labios de Narcisa, sus dientes clavados en sus propios labios, su respiración salvaje y sus ojos cerrados en un mar de pestañas espesas y temblorosas. Snape la abrazaba con una delicadeza que nunca imaginé en él, besaba su clavícula y se perdía en el aroma de su melena dorada, sus dedos llegando más allá de donde nunca imaginó, internándose en aquel mundo prohibido y soñado que ahora se le ofrecía sin amor pero que no podía rechazar.

Volví a mirar a Lucius, ahora tumbado en la cama debido a mi mano que le impedía levantarse, aunque tampoco opuso demasiada resistencia cuando notó la calidez de mi boca envolviéndolo. Aún necesitaba un poco de estimulación para que yo pudiera satisfacer mis propósitos, otra vez. No me llevó demasiado tiempo y en seguida me senté sobre él, marcando el ritmo, nuestros jadeos eclipsando los gemidos de Narcisa fuera de nuestra vista.

De repente noté una violenta sacudida en el colchón. Narcisa estaba a nuestra izquierda, y miraba a Lucius desafiante a la vez que sus blancas piernas se abrían para recibir a Snape con un profundo gemido. Entendí lo que Lucius se proponía al aferrarme de un brazo y hacerme caer de espaldas junto a Narcisa. Quería devolverle su mismo juego, a pocos centímetros, que le viera dominarme, que pudiera sentir la humedad de nuestros cuerpos y el calor de la pasión. Pero Narcisa no le miró cuando, sosteniendo mis piernas con brusquedad, me penetró con furia animal, tan profundo que el grito que escapó de mis labios era tanto de dolor como de placer. No le miró porque me miraba a mí, con su mejilla arrebolada semi oculta entre las sábanas revueltas, nuestras miradas encontrándose con dificultad porque nuestros cuerpos respondían a los vaivenes de nuestros amantes.

Su mano se escabulló entre el lío de seda sobre el que yacíamos y alcanzó la mía. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, igual que nuestras miradas y así continuamos hasta que ambos hombres inundaron nuestras tibias entrañas. Una sonrisa ensombrecida apareció en el rostro de mi hermana, apretando mi mano y dedicándome un último gemido ahogado sin dejar de clavar sus pupilas en las mías. Todo se había convertido en un íntimo juego entre las dos, sus ojos delataban el ansia del aprendiz que desea la aprobación de su mentor, su maestra de venganza.

Todo había terminado, y pude notar en los ojos de Snape y Lucius la duda de cómo continuar. Se había sucedido todo de forma tan extraña que el modo de finalizar aquella escena correctamente era un misterio. Podía entrever el deseo de Snape de recostarse al lado de Narcisa, esperando que aquello no acabara, lo mismo que podía imaginar por cómo Lucius miraba a mi hermana, que estaba esperando unas palabras de perdón por la cruel venganza a la que habían sido sometidos.

Una vez más, Narcisa fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Haciendo caso omiso de los dos hombres que esperaban su atención, se acercó a mí acortando la breve distancia que nos separaba, quedando abrazadas frente a la mirada desconcertada de Lucius y Snape.

Resignado, Lucius se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a recoger su ropa y marcharse de allí. No podía imaginar que su dulce e inocente Narcisa no se hubiera contentado después de aquel espectáculo de celos contenidos. Snape, por el contrario, no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Lucius y yo nos marcháramos y pudiera quedar a solas con su amada. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que la venganza de Narcisa aún no había terminado.

- Eh, Lucius ¿a dónde te crees que vas?- dijo Narcisa sin inmutarse, acurrucada en mi hombro.

- ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente?- dijo, girándose hacia su prometida con la ropa en la mano.

- No.- dijo Narcisa con voz suave y temerosa.

La verdad era que ni siquiera yo tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces?- gritó Lucius.- ¿No te basta con tirarte a Snape y Bellatrix delante de mis narices?

- Tú también te has tirado a Bellatrix delante de mis narices.- susurró Narcisa, como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo.

- ¡No iba a quedarme parado mirándote! Si ibas a hacerme sufrir, por lo menos que sufrieras tú también viéndome.

- Qué dulce tormento, ¿no?- añadí yo, Lucius no me contestó sino que me miró con ojos furiosos para que me callara. Aquello era un asunto entre él y Narcisa.

- ¿Para qué me retienes aquí?- exclamó Lucius, con cierta desesperación.- ¿Es que acaso pretendes follarte a todos los mortífagos que hay abajo como venganza y quieres que me quede a ver cómo te corres con cada uno de ellos?

Narcisa y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida ante aquella insinuación, pero estaba claro que ella no había llegado a tal extremo de perversión. A pesar de todo, aún quedaba una sombra de inocencia en sus ojos y mucho dolor en su corazón.

- Perdona que no esté dispuesto a tal humillación.- dijo Lucius mirando a Narcisa, escandalizado.

Narcisa me besó en la mejilla antes de levantarse contoneando sus caderas seductoras mientras se acercaba a Snape, que sabiéndose ajeno a todo aquello, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera porque aquella noche no acabara nunca. Como hiciera al entrar en el dormitorio, Narcisa se pegó al cuerpo de Snape, acariciando su pecho con cuidado.

- Si consideras eso humillación… ¿cómo debería yo considerar al hecho de que te acuestes con hombres?- dijo Narcisa.

- ¡Venga ya! Eso no tiene importancia ahora que tú…- Lucius me miró de reojo antes de seguir hablando a Narcisa.- ¡Con tu propia hermana! ¡Eso si que es el colmo de lo inconcebible!

- Ah, ahora no tiene importancia ¿no?- dije yo, sabiendo que lo que iba a continuación iba a doler tanto a Lucius como a Narcisa.- No lo achaques a las fiestas mortífagas, Lucius. Podrías haber tenido excusa si matar te excitara, pero en tu caso intuyo que es puro vicio.

- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Que yo sepa esta es la primera fiesta a la que vienes.- me respondió Lucius.

- Por eso pretendías mantenerme alejada de este mundo. "Hombres pervertidos faltos de mujeres"- dijo Narcisa recordándole a Lucius sus propias palabras.- Mientras tú te lo pasabas en grande, intentabas que tu dulce prometida no se convirtiera en un juguete sexual.

- Te equivocas, Narcisa. Ser mortífago implica duros sacrificios, graves peligros, no es sólo sexo como tu piensas.- dijo Snape, quien dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, trataba de convencerla para que no se sintiera atraída por ese tipo de vida. Él, al igual que Lucius, sabía que tendría que compartirla con los demás si ingresara en los mortífagos.

- ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¿A nadie le importa?- dijo Narcisa. Luego añadió señalándome.- Aquí ella es la única que me comprende.

- Si quieres convertirte en una zorra, no es necesario que arriesgues tu vida.- añadió Lucius.

- Ah ¿y por eso tiene más mérito lo tuyo? Porque además de tirártelos a todos, arriesgas tu vida. Ya me has convencido.- dijo Narcisa irónicamente.- Ya por eso no me duele lo que me has hecho.

- ¿No estamos ya en paz?- dijo Lucius- deja de hacerte la mártir.

- No me hago la mártir, eres tú quien me martiriza. Te trae sin cuidado lo que yo quiera. Te daría igual si diese mi vida al Señor Tenebroso, te da igual que Bellatrix haya conseguido lo que yo siempre quise y que tú me lo hayas impedido, no te importa que sea una frustrada y una engañada, que viva una vida sin emoción, con tal de que no ponga en peligro tu dignidad. Eso es lo único que te importa, no que muera en una misión para el Señor Tenebroso, sino mantenerme alejada de los hombres. Eres un puto machista.

- ¡Esta vida no es para ti! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- exclamó Lucius- Yo sólo pretendo mantenerte segura y a salvo.

- ¡Mentira!

- Al aceptarla como prometida no te diste cuenta de lo que conllevaba ser una Black.- dije yo.- Lo lleva en la sangre, es lo que desea.

- ¡Lo que desea es lo que tú te has encargado de meterle en la cabeza, no te basta con tu propia vida sino que además tienes que moldear la de tu hermana a tu antojo.- dijo Lucius, mirándome con odio.

- No me culpes de aquello que no puedes controlar. Yo ya tengo la vida que quiero, y sólo le abrí los ojos a Narcisa para que viera más allá de lo que tú le ocultabas. Si ella desea ser como yo, no es mi culpa.

Narcisa asintió con vehemencia, y con grandes pasos se acercó hacia mí, mostrando a Lucius la Marca que lucía en mi antebrazo.

- Esto es lo que quiero.- dijo mi hermana.

Lucius hizo un gesto de cansancio y negó con la cabeza. Jamás aceptaría aquello que Narcisa le proponía.

Snape observaba la conversación atentamente, descubriendo los entresijos de la relación que unía a Narcisa y Lucius. Comprendía que Lucius no aceptaría el ingreso de Narcisa en los mortífagos, y si Narcisa lo hacía, sería sin él. Y él, Snape, estaría dispuesto en ese caso a aceptarla, compartirla si era necesario con tal de que estuviera a su lado, con tal de que le agradeciera haberle permitido cumplir su sueño. Vio cómo de nuevo, ante la negativa de Lucius, Narcisa volvía a su lado. Estaba convencido de que no dejaría de provocar a Lucius hasta que accediese.

- Si lo único que se interpone en tu felicidad soy yo, aún estamos a tiempo de romper nuestro compromiso.- dijo Lucius con voz amarga, observando cómo su prometida no cesaba de dar muestras de cariño a Snape.

Narcisa se quedó fría por un momento, no esperaba que aquello llegara a ese extremo. La mano inmóvil sobre el pecho de Snape notaba el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, demasiado sorprendida para adivinar a qué se debía.

Admito que me sorprendí mucho al oír a Lucius. Creía que le conocía bien, pero me resultaba inverosímil que llegara a ni siquiera insinuar aquello. Siempre pensé que su naturaleza ambiciosa le llevaría a aceptar cualquier cosa antes de romper el compromiso con mi hermana.

- No lo harás, es demasiado valiosa.- dije yo, era imposible reprimir mis palabras.

- Me importa más de lo que tú le importas a Rodolphus.- me contestó Lucius.

- ¡Oh, qué pena!- dije yo con tono burlón.- Para tu información, lo mío con Rodolphus es perfecto, todo lo que tiene que tener un compromiso arreglado fuera de sentimentalismos inútiles, si lo tuyo con Narcisa traspasó al terreno personal, es tu problema.

Ambos dirigimos una mirada a Narcisa, que escondía su rostro sin expresión entre los brazos de Snape.

- ¿Qué me dices a eso?- preguntó Lucius, su voz quebrada por el dolor de la posible respuesta.

Narcisa alzó la mirada. Los ojos grises empañados de lágrimas. Trató de abrir la boca, pero la voz se le quedó sin fuerzas. Toda su fortaleza se encontraba acumulada ahora en su corazón, tratando de sobreponerse al duro impacto recibido, tratando de reunir cada gramo de rabia dentro de su cuerpo para que volviera a latir.

- No tienes que contestarme ahora.- dijo Lucius, tomando de nuevo su ropa para marcharse.

Era innegable que se encontraba afligido, que deseaba abandonar aquella perversa escena que había desembocado estallando en aquella propuesta imprevisible que nunca se imaginó formular.

- Quiero que le beses.- dijo Narcisa, con voz débil pero cargada de malicia.

- ¿Qué?- se detuvo Lucius para volverse y ver a su prometida llenando de lágrimas el pecho de Snape.

- Que quiero que le beses, que le des aquello que das a otros delante de mis ojos. Quiero comprobar lo que sientes al contacto del cuerpo de otro hombre.- dijo Narcisa.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Yo, nuevamente sorprendida por la capacidad perversa de mi hermana, o tal vez debería decir, la capacidad de autoprovocarse dolor con aquella proposición innecesaria. Lucius se quedó sin aliento. Le costó unos segundos asimilar a qué se refería Narcisa. Snape deshizo el abrazo con el que atrapaba a Narcisa, separándose de ella como si cuerpo quemara bajo una posesión demoníaca.

- ¡No voy a hacerlo!- exclamó Lucius.

Narcisa se giró a mirar a Snape, que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos. El hombre se veía totalmente desconcertado. Ella, parpadeó lentamente, sonrió con dulzura haciendo casi irrechazable su idea.

- ¡Por favor!- grité indignada desde mi posición de privilegiada espectadora.- ¿A qué viene tanto reparo ahora? Como si fuese la primera vez. Vuestros escarceos nocturnos en la mazmorra de pociones no eran ningún secreto.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia mi de repente, cada uno tenía su motivo para sentirse atacado por mi comentario. Mientras Snape y Lucius me miraban con cara de querer matarme allí mismo, por ponerles en ese compromiso delante de su amada Narcisa, mi hermana, con sus ojos enormemente abiertos, no podía disimular la sorpresa. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas e incluso desde mi ubicación, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada.

En una fracción de segundo, había cogido a Snape del brazo y le había empujado contra Lucius.

- Besaos ¡AHORA!- gritó mi hermana con furia.

Los dos hombres la veían acercarse de nuevo a la cama, una mirada de incomprensión cruzaba sus rostros. Narcisa se acomodó junto a mi, las venas de su cuello a punto de estallar y sus ojos observando la escena, entrecerrados. Comprendí que a pesar de la extraña propuesta que había hecho a Lucius y Snape, la noticia que yo me había encargado de revelar le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Pobre, no se esperaba que aquellas aventuras homosexuales se remontaran a la época de Hogwarts.

Lucius y Snape titubearon, dudosos de si acceder a los deseos de Narcisa. El rubio se encontraba sumido en una batalla interna. Estaba a punto de romper el compromiso con Narcisa, la proposición se le presentaba como un arma de doble filo, si accedía al deseo de Narcisa se mostraría demasiado débil frente a ella, perdería autoridad pero aún le quedaría cierta esperanza de que ella valorara su sacrificio al hacerlo. Quizás aún no estuviera todo perdido.

No le dio tiempo a sopesar las consecuencias porque, antes de que hubiera pensado qué pasaría si no accedía, sintió los labios de Snape sobre los suyos. Aquella grata sensación le transportó a sus años de estudiante, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus cuerpos sin control, Lucius recordó la sonrisa lujuriosa con que recibió la noticia de que Snape iba a unirse a los mortífagos.

Narcisa creyó haber visto suficiente. Después de ver cómo la piel de Lucius se erizaba al contacto de los besos que ella misma había disfrutado antes, cómo su cuerpo respondía a aquel estímulo, hundió su cara en mi pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por creer que no vería a un Lucius entregado sino frío y desmotivado.

Lo que Narcisa no sabía era que la misma frustración que ella sentía, también la sentía Snape en ese momento. Si el hombre estaba besando ahora a Lucius sólo era por ella, por hacerle saber que él haría realidad todos sus deseos, aunque esos fueran llevarla de la mano frente al Señor Tenebroso, aunque con esos besos estuviera haciendo resurgir sentimientos de odio que casi había conseguido olvidar. Cada beso y cada roce de su piel contra la de Lucius le revolvían las entrañas, más aún cuando sintió la erección de su compañero presionando sobre su vientre y aquellas manos abusivas sobre su propio miembro. Trataba de pensar en su ángel de ojos grises, y en lugar de su imagen aparecía el recuerdo de aquellas noches de asco y dolor en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Porque él no era nadie, su sangre era indigna y aquella era la única forma de labrarse un futuro junto al Señor Tenebroso. Y ahora, por ella, se ofrecía voluntariamente a ese demonio de cabellos rubios que le destrozó el alma y el cuerpo, porque esa era la única oportunidad que le quedaba de que Narcisa se quedara junto a él.

Lucius estaba perdiendo el control, como me di cuenta al ver que con un gesto brusco hacía girar a Snape, poniéndolo de espaldas a él. Los ojos negros de Snape, suplicantes, buscaban la mirada de Narcisa, deseando que fuera suficiente, esperando que su dulce voz hiciera acabar su tormento. Pero Narcisa seguía sollozando sobre mi pecho, y yo sabía que lo que yo pudiera decir no tenía ni voz ni voto en ese momento.

Los gemidos lastimeros de mi hermana se alzaron sobre cualquier sonido de la habitación. Y Lucius lo advirtió, deteniéndose, mirándola. Snape suspiró agradeciendo que Narcisa, aún sin saberlo, hubiese puesto fin a todo. Parecía que Lucius había recuperado la calma, sus mejillas azoradas y su piel brillante de deseo, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Miraba a Narcisa, que seguía consolándose sobre mí. Se acercó hasta la cama y acarició sus delicados cabellos, sus mejillas mojadas, su espalda recostada.

- Venga, ¿por qué no le das lo más preciado que tienes?- me dijo Lucius, señalando a Snape.- Te lo he dejado a punto.

Yo sonreí. Estaba claro que Lucius quería deshacerse de mí y acercarse a Narcisa, que después de que yo me levantara, escondió su cara en la almohada, ignorando las atenciones de Lucius. Me habría gustado quedarme y oír las patéticas excusas de Lucius, pero decidí hacer caso a sus palabras.

El mutismo de Narcisa hizo que Lucius no tuviera más remedio que observarnos a Snape y a mí. Ante el asombro de ambos hombres, al llegar a donde estaba Snape no abrí mis piernas para invitarle, sino que alargué mi brazo, haciendo que mi Marca rozara sus labios. Reí con una risa histérica al ver la cara de Lucius.

- ¿Qué te creías? No soy tan zorra como crees ¿verdad?- dije yo.- Resulta que, este trozo de piel es lo más valioso que tengo.

Acto seguido, y ante la estupefacción de Lucius, tomé el brazo de Snape, su Marca y la mía juntas, recientes e incluso diría que aún calientes. La llevé a mi boca, trazando su divino dibujo con mi lengua, serpenteante como la serpiente saliendo de la calavera. La piel se me erizaba sólo de pensarlo, la lamí con furia y deseo, todo lo que representaba me excitaba. Era lo único que amaba. Sentí volver la humedad entre mis piernas y sonreí al mirar a Lucius. ¿Cómo era posible que no comprendiera lo que yo sentía?

- ¿A que tú sí te pusiste a cien en la casa del auror?- dije yo, esperando que la confesión de Snape sirviese de lección a Lucius.

Lucius se incorporó ligeramente, también esperando la respuesta, dejando a un lado a Narcisa que seguía llorando. Por su cara, podía adivinar que esperaba que la confesión de Snape me dejara por una loca obsesa.

Alcé la vista hacia Snape, dando una última lamida a la Marca de su brazo. Oí la risita de Lucius antes de que respondiera, pues Snape me miraba con ojos de asombro.

- No… ¿tú también?- dije yo, en vez de preocuparme por mi misma y mi reacción me preocupaba por la de ellos.- ¿Qué clase de mortífagos sois? Esto- alcé mi antebrazo dibujando mi propio tatuaje con mis dedos- ¡ESTO SE LLEVA EN LA SANGRE! ¡NO SOIS DIGNOS DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!

Lucius y Snape cruzaron una mirada indescriptible, parecía que toda la tensión entre ellos se había desvanecido momentáneamente para ocupar un solo sentimiento: resentimiento hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de follar conmigo en aquella casa cuando el cadáver aún yacía caliente mirándonos con ojos vacíos?- reproché yo a Snape.

Tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras meditaba su respuesta yo perdía los nervios, más aún cuando le veía poner los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese ante una causa perdida o una niña caprichosa que no atiende a razones.

- ¿Porque te me tiraste encima?- respondió con simpleza. Yo hice un gesto ofendido.- Y me gustan las mujeres.- Snape dirigió una mirada envenenada hacia Lucius.- Lo cual, si sabes asociar conceptos, sólo da una consecuencia posible.

Yo sonreí, a pesar de que aquella no fuese la respuesta que esperaba. No me importaba, había demostrado que la única digna de llevar la Marca en aquella sala, era yo.

- Así que, asociando conceptos, debería decir que te puse cachondo.- mi lengua acarició mi labio inferior de forma sugerente. Snape evitó una respuesta desviando su mirada al cuerpo de Narcisa sobre las sábanas. Me percaté al instante.- Ah, bien, mis ojos grises y mi piel nacarada te recordaban a ella.

Snape se quedó sin aire, buscando en mi mirada traviesa algún indicio de cómo había llegado yo a la conclusión de que amaba a Narcisa.

- ¡NO!- exclamó, como si con eso pudiera borrarlo de mi mente.

- ¿Entonces admites que abajo en el salón de fiestas me mirabas deseando acabar lo que empezaste?- provoqué yo.

De sobra sabía que no, pero me gustaba jugar. Advertí que Narcisa se incorporaba en la cama, atenta a mis palabras, limpiándose las lágrimas. Mi hermana esperaba atenta la respuesta, ella jamás había imaginado que tras las miradas discretas de Snape se escondía un amor profundo y mi alusión a que Snape buscaba en mi cuerpo la similitud del de ella, la había alertado. Lo mismo que había alertado a Lucius, que también se incorporaba, seguramente atando cabos después de mis palabras.

Snape se sintió acorralado.

- ¡SI! Deseaba tenerte.- dijo desesperado, notando las miradas de Lucius y Narcisa, avergonzado por imaginar que yo había desnudado su alma frente a ellos.

- ¿No decías que sólo era porque me tiré encima de ti?- dije yo, con una carcajada.

Sentí como si una oleada de rabia me hubiera atropellado y caí en la cama, a los pies de Narcisa. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, sin tiempo a decir nada ni tratar de oír una respuesta, noté como se introducía en mí, quizás intentando que dejara de hablar, quizás intentando demostrar que lo que yo había dicho era una pura mentira.

Narcisa estaba sentada en la cama, a mi lado, mirándolo todo como una niña asustada. Yo veía cómo, aunque Snape intentara mirarme mientras lo hacíamos, su mirada a menudo se desviaba involuntariamente hacia ella. A mí no conseguiría engañarme por más que montara aquella farsa, así que agarré el pie de mi hermana, haciendo que se acercara a mí.

Deslicé mis dedos por la suave piel de sus piernas, atrayéndola de modo que sus rodillas quedaron entre mi cabeza.

- Querida hermana, como ves, la única que te quiere soy yo.- dije, mis manos haciendo que su sexo se aproximara a mi boca.

No vi cómo ella cerraba los ojos al notar la calidez de mi lengua en su interior, ni vi cómo unas lágrimas brillantes volvían a escaparse de sus ojos, pero lo intuí cuando Snape arremetió contra mí con furia. Notaba su frustración en cada embestida. Notaba la mirada de Lucius atemorizada al pensar que Narcisa creía lo que le decía.

No veía nada, porque en ese momento lo único que me movía era hacer creer a Narcisa que sólo podía confiar en mí, dándole el mayor placer que pudiera a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho con una mujer. Yo misma comenzaba a alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de los que llevaba esa noche, cuando sentí las piernas de mi hermana estrecharse contra mí. Noté que cambiaba de posición, girando levemente. En seguida descubrí que no se trataba de una táctica para conseguir más placer, aunque no por ello desistí de mis intentos. Oía los besos húmedos de mi hermana, y al abrir los ojos divisé con dificultad el cuerpo de Lucius junto a ella, sus labios rosados jugando con su virilidad. Resentida, me aparté de ella. ¿Así me pagaba?

Tal vez Narcisa se diera cuenta de su error, pues en seguida, al notar que yo abandonaba el interior de sus muslos, ella se apartó tanto de mi como de Lucius, volviendo a quedar acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, de nuevo sollozando y dándonos la espalda.

Por encima de mi, Snape y Lucius intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Confieso que no tenía la más remota idea de lo que se proponían, pero no tardé en descubrirlo.

Fue fácil adivinar que trataban de vengarse de mí. Snape cambió su lugar por Lucius, quien con violencia me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas. Estaba claro que los dos pensaban que yo tenía la culpa de todo. Lucius, detrás de mí, me agarró del pelo, un fuerte tirón que casi me hace llorar de dolor. Intenté girarme para quejarme, escupirle o lo que fuera con tal de que me dejara, forcejeé pero no podía mover las piernas, atrapadas entre las suyas. Intenté gritar, pero tampoco pude porque quedé inmovilizada por ambos lados, Lucius detrás, Snape delante. Si pudiera haberle mordido lo habría hecho, pero Lucius seguía tirándome del pelo hasta el punto de tener el cuello tan flexionado que me impedía cerrar la boca. Sobra decir que no hacía falta que me moviera ya que los dos habían coordinado sus movimientos de forma que no era necesaria ninguna colaboración por mi parte.

Y Narcisa mientras, seguía echa un ovillo, llorando.

Creía que mi tortura había acabado, pero no. Lucius salió de mi para ocupar otra parte de mi cuerpo. Traté de gritar otra vez, pero otra vez mi voz quedó ahogada por aquello que golpeaba mi garganta. Arañé desesperada las piernas de Snape, pero por más que mis uñas surcaban de grietas sangrientas su carne, no conseguí deshacerme de ellos.

Era lo más humillante que me había pasado, aquella posición doblegada, aquella situación patética, y sin embargo, llegué a pensar que era una sádica porque me excitaba de nuevo. Me imaginaba a aquellos que siempre quisieron estar por encima de mí, aquellos a quienes despreciaba, y me sorprendí sustituyendo mentalmente a Snape y Lucius por James Potter y Sirius. Imaginaba el anillo dorado de los Black en su mano mientras me agarraba del pelo con violencia. Mi fantasía salvaje me consumía, porque esa era la única forma en que Sirius y Potter podrían haberme ganado.

Algo cálido resbalaba por mis muslos, y no podía atribuir muy bien si se trataba del semen de Lucius, la sangre de mi cuerpo desgarrado o la húmeda excitación de mi sexo. Noté cómo Lucius se retiraba, y podría haber escapado pero no lo hice. Estaba paralizada llegando al clímax provocado por mi propia imaginación, varios golpes cálidos chocaron en mi garganta, y cuando abrí los ojos, la imagen de Snape seguía difuminada con el cuerpo de Sirius.

Me levanté un poco aturdida y avergonzada de mi misma. Snape y yo, sin decirnos nada, miramos hacia la cama, donde Narcisa tomaba el rostro de Lucius entre sus manos, intercambiando miradas de amor. Algo incomprensible para mí. Vimos que se besaban con dulzura, más incomprensible aún. Las mejillas de Narcisa ardían ruborizadas, sus labios entreabiertos jadeaban al recibir los besos de Lucius sobre su piel. Cuando Lucius la penetró, vi cómo Snape se giraba con resignación, negándose a ver aquello que le partía el alma, vi cómo recogía su ropa y abandonaba el dormitorio en silencio.

Sé que yo debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero no podía moverme de allí. El modo en que Narcisa se aferraba a las sábanas, la forma en que su dulce rostro vibraba con cada movimiento, la manera en que su piel se erizaba y brillaba de forma antinatural me tenía fascinada. Comprendí que el único capaz de hacerla sentir de esa forma era Lucius. Intenté no oír los jadeos desmedidos de mi hermana, mientras yo disimulaba reuniendo mi ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Me preguntaba si aquello era el amor, pero supe que nunca lo descubriría porque lo único que yo amaba no era algo físico. Acaricié la Marca de mi brazo.

Andaba demasiado ocupada con mis pensamientos para escuchar los susurros que intercambiaron Lucius y mi hermana antes de que éste marchara. Ni si quiera se molestó en despedirse de mí.

Narcisa, desnuda igual que yo, permanecía en la cama, con la mirada perdida en los débiles rayos de sol que comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las ventanas. Me acerqué a la cama, metiéndome entre las sábanas junto a ella. Estaba tan cansada…

En seguida, noté que me abrazaba. La piel de sus mejillas aún estaba mojada, o quizás lloraba de nuevo. Yo sólo hice que se acurrucara junto a mí mientras mis dedos jugaban con su pelo.

- Me siento vacía.- dijo Narcisa.

Segundos después noté su respiración acompasada. Estaba dormida.

Comprendí que nunca sería como yo por mucho que lo intentara. La única oportunidad que había tenido de escapar a su destino, sólo le había servido para descubrir que, a pesar de todo, estaba enamorada de Lucius. Lo ocurrido esa noche escapaba por completo a mi razón.

¿Cómo, una experiencia como la que habíamos vivido, podía unir más a una pareja? ¿Cómo Lucius, después de todo lo que había presenciado, había descubierto que realmente amaba a mi hermana? ¿Existía, como decía Narcisa, amor más allá del sexo?

Yo, por suerte, no tendría que preocuparme por eso.

Ahora sólo me preocupaba la próxima misión.

**A ver, cositas… He querido hacer el ff lo más coherente posible con la línea de los libros, por eso, a pesar de que pareciera que Narcisa se iba a convertir en la nueva Bellatrix, al final todo quedó en nada, porque no creo que ella sea ni de lejos como Bellatrix.**

**Atención SPOILERS:**

**Quizás hayáis notado la pista que hago sobre el voto inquebrantable de Narcisa y Snape, gran parte del argumento la tomé sobre el posible enamoramiento de Snape de Narcisa.**

**Luego, la parte en que Narcisa dice que quiere ser mortífaga, también la baso en algo del libro, igual que la relación Lucius/Cissa. El capítulo 2 me hizo cambiar la opinión respecto al posible amor que Narcisa sintiera por Lucius, cosa que antes no pensaba, pero en ese capítulo Narcisa dice que no consentirá que se hable mal de Lucius. Y luego, yo veo que Narcisa comienza a actuar ahora que Lucius no está para vigilarla. Cuando Bella trata de persuadir a Narcisa para que no vaya a hablar con Snape, Narcisa amenaza a Bella con su varita. Bella dice algo como que no lo haría a su propia hermana y Cissy contesta algo así "No hay nada que no pueda hacer, nunca más" esto me da la impresión de que ahora que Lucius no está, Narcisa se ve liberada en ese sentido, y de ahí tomo lo de que Lucius no la deja unirse a los mortífagos.**

**FIN DE SPOILERS**

**Espero que lo hayáis entendido todo, por si acaso explico algunas cositas. Cuando Lucius amenaza con romper el compromiso, pues Narcisa podría haberle tomado la palabra y después haberse unido a los mortífagos, pero no lo hace porque ella le ama. La relación que Narcisa mantiene con Bella y Snape le sirve a Lucius para darse cuenta de que le ama. Aunque a ella le provoque con besar a SNape, lo hace porque no se imagina que Lucius se excitaría con aquello, por eso se sume en un llanto a partir de ahí. La venganza de Snape y Lucius con Bella, pues ambos están molestos con ella, todo ha empezado por su culpa y además trata de ridiculizarles haciéndoles ver que ella es la única merecedora de la Marca. Y bueno, a parte de eso, pues también está todo el rollo Snape/Narcisa que Bella sabe. ¡Ah! ¿Creíais que no iba a meter un poquito de Sirius/Bella? XDDDD**

**Bueno, si sigo comentando cosas no acabo nunca jejeje. Ahora contesto los reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! **

**Carly McKinnon:** Pos ya ves lo que ha dado de sí el reto XDDDD, al final intenté que detrás de las escenas de sexo hubiera algo más profundo. Espero que te haya gustado la intervención de Sevy Pooh, aunque no hable mucho, tampoco Bella habla mucho en este capítulo, pero actuar, actúan XDDD. ¡Besitos! Espero que te guste cómo quedó el reto.

**Danybel:** Después de leer esto…¿sigues queriendo ser Bella? XDDD joé la tía, no veas como se lo monta XDDD. Espero que te haya gustado ¡Besitos!

**Joanne Distte:** A ver qué te parece el desenlace, porque al final ni Narcisa quedó tan "Black" ni Bellatrix tan "salida" XDDDD, pero era lo lógico ¿no? A menos que haga un AU de Cissa en plan mujer fatal XDDDD. Pos nada, que estoy deseando ver tus opiniones, y me recojo un chubasquero por si acaso recibo tomatazos (sé que me pasé con las escenas de sexo jijijijiji) Los Rody/Lucius yo también los veo un tanto raros XDDDD, pero Bella lo tiene asumido en este ff. ¡Besitos!

**Mariana:** Oh, veo que te cambiaste el nick por uno más largo jejeje. Bueno, la verdad es que releyendo el cap 2 llevas toda la razón, todo iba bastante calmado hasta el final, supongo que serían las prisas por actualizar cuanto antes. A ver que te parece este, aquí si que he descrito todo con más calma teniendo en cuenta tu review (y no me refiero al sexo como tu dices ;-D) Pos nada, que espero tus comentarios, ¡que veas que los tengo en cuenta! Besitos

**Aibhill:** ¿Bella con lesbianismo en la sangre? XDDDD me ha hecho gracia, la verdad es que aunque en este cap 3 haya más femslash que slash, no considero que ninguna de las dos sean lesbianas, es como una consecuencia de todo lo que va pasando, de Bella y sus enseñanzas y su deseo que transformar a Narcisa y de Narcisa por querer satisfacer a su querida hermanita. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Besitos.

**April potter:** ¿Quieres cuarteto? Pos toma cuarteto XDDDDD, me hizo gracia la referencia a los PWP ("he aprendido la expresión y la utilizo" XDD) Pos nada, que estoy deseando ver qué te pareció el cap3, tal vez te decepcionara, no sé. Te estoy esperando ¡Besitos!

**Carolina de Black:** Pos ya ves ¡por fin Sevy y Bellita! Aunque la cosa me quedó bastante rara jejejeje, Bellatrix como siempre haciendo de las suyas, manipulando al personal, aunque al final se llevó su pequeño castigo jejeje. Pos nada, espero tus comentarios de este último capítulo, espero no haberos decepcionado. ¡Besitos!

**Euge Black:** Aquí el cuarteto! XDDD, aunque de cuarteto cuarteto sólo hay una mini escena, el resto son combinaciones varias XDDD. ¿Un trío Sirius/Harry/Snape? O.o ¿Dónde? ¡yo quiero saberlo! XDDDD, por cierto, gracias por tus recomendaciones de ff Dark Harry en Destinos. ¡Espero tus comentarios! ¡Besitos!

**Eamane y Gilraen:** Sev sexy? Por supuesto! Aunque aquí no está precisamente en su época de estudiante sino unos pocos años después de acabar Hogwarts. Me alegro que te gustara, y como ves, he actualizado muy prontito desde que recibí tu review jejeje. ¿Quién eres tú del rol? Sorry, pero por este nick no caigo jejejeje. ¡Besitos!

**Mayra Potter:** Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te gustaran las conversaciones, en este capítulo no hay demasiadas, pero creo que son igualmente interesantes además de lo que cada personaje va descubriendo ;-D Espero que leas este también y me des tus opiniones. ¡Besitos!


End file.
